


Ловец

by Mitsuki_san, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Drama, Suicide, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: На скалы Тоджинбо кто-то приезжает любоваться видами, а кто-то — умирать.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Ловец

**Author's Note:**

> [Музыка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5GrxfjuTTI)

Холодно сегодня. Ветер, кажется, заглушает даже мысли. На скалах сравнительно пусто, не считая нескольких парочек, гуляющих в обнимку. Бокуто улыбается, прикрыв глаза: редкий человек в такую погоду забредёт сюда — а это к лучшему. 

Скалы Тоджинбо имеют в народе дурную славу, и она привлекает сюда как японцев, так и туристов. Там, где туристы — там деньги. Значит, всё, что происходит здесь — выгодно? 

Он в очередной раз возвращается к этим мыслям, осматривая отвесные утёсы из старого бинокля. Взгляд выхватывает защитного цвета ветровку и копну светло-русых волос. Как только раньше не заметил? Парень, точно. Сложно определить возраст, но это неважно. Сидит на самом краю, смотрит вниз — и это плохо. 

Очень плохо.

Надо спешить.

— Здравствуйте! Можно с вами поговорить?

Он подсаживается на небольшом расстоянии, свешивая ноги с края, как и парень в ветровке. Вблизи тот оказался примерно одного роста с Бокуто, но более худощавым. 

— Можно. — Его голос теряется в порывах ветра.— Только зачем?

— Хочется. — Бокуто даже не думает сдаваться, — Я тут один гуляю, скучно. Даже поговорить не с кем.

— Вот и мне — не с кем.

— Ну теперь-то у вас есть я. А слушать я умею, поверьте. Расскажете, что случилось?

— Разве это так важно? — Парень упрямится: понимает, видимо, к чему всё идёт.

Папа много рассказывал Котаро об этих местах перед тем, как они переехали сюда двадцать лет назад. На скалы Тоджинбо кто-то приезжает любоваться видами, а кто-то — умирать. Сейчас полицейские убирают за собой, но раньше всё было не так: ветер носил по пляжу обрывки жëлтой ленты, разбрасывал их по камням. Их было много; в туристический сезон на скалах находили до десяти-пятнадцати тел в месяц. Так было до того, как они переехали сюда, и отец впервые заговорил с человеком, одиноко сидящим на самом обрыве. Совсем так же, как Котаро сейчас. 

— Важно, поверьте. 

Парень поднимает немного покрасневшие глаза, — может, от ветра, а может и нет, — и Бокуто улавливает промелькнувший в них намёк на надежду. Уже хорошо. Зелёный свет.

— И всё-таки, что у вас случилось?

— Человек случился. — Его собеседник склоняет голову, прячась в светло-русых прядях волос. — Самый важный в жизни, наверное. 

«Любовь, — думает Бокуто, — кому-то радость, кому-то горе». Тем временем его новый знакомый начинает свой рассказ:

— Мы со школы знакомы были. Вместе поступили в Васэда, только факультеты и специальности разные: он выбрал историю и теорию театра и кино, частично с основами актёрского мастерства, а я — бизнес-администрирование, маркетинг и социологию. Он всегда был каким-то… неземным, что ли. 

Глубокий вдох. Продолжает: 

— Так и получилось: ещё на последних курсах я уговорил его сходить на пару-тройку прослушиваний — так, попробовать — и его взяли. Сначала реклама, потом эпизодические роли в мыльных операх. Перед дипломированием я отправил резюме на должность агента в ту же компанию, и меня приняли. С его лёгкой руки — или это просто было везение, не знаю — но сразу личным агентом. И сразу к нему. Мы легко сработались, ведь знали друг друга, как облупленные. Были хорошей командой: я всегда выбивал лучшие условия по контрактам, требовал соблюдать райдер, а он не переставал меня благодарить в своих интервью и на пресс-конференциях.

Резкий порыв ветра швыряет в лицо мелкие брызги морской воды, и если Бокуто к этому привык, то парень слегка откидывается назад и съезжает ещё ближе к обрыву. Давится воздухом и кашляет. 

— Аккуратнее! — Котаро хватает его за руку: тот так и норовит соскользнуть. На тридцать метров вниз — только выступы скал, острые камни, кое-где поросшие мхом, и море. 

— Да ладно, не переживайте! — его собеседник почти улыбается. — В конце концов, я за этим сюда и пришёл. 

Чужая рука под пальцами Бокуто — мертвенно холодная на ощупь. 

— Вы замёрзли! Пойдёмте, я вас чаем угощу? Или может, кофе? Вы кофе любите? 

Парень нехотя отползает от края обрыва и поднимается на ноги; взгляд всë ещë прикован к скалам. 

— Люблю.

— Тогда вот вам перчатки: надевайте и пойдёмте. У моего друга тут рядом кафе есть, там мы вас и отогреем. И — вы же не закончили, я правильно понял?

— Да, — кивает он то ли своим мыслям, то ли вопросу Бокуто, — не закончил.

Пока парень натягивает толстые перчатки, которые ему слегка не по размеру, Котаро замечает по нескольку тонких шрамов на запястьях и, видимо, смотрит на них неприлично долго. Так долго, что собеседник тут же отзывается:

— А, это. Не обращайте внимания. Больше я так не ошибусь.

И продолжает свой рассказ:

— Мы никогда не определяли наши отношения. Просто изредка целовались на диване под фильмы, будучи студентами — учёба не оставляла ни единого шанса завести хоть какую-то личную жизнь. А ведь хотелось…

— Подождите-ка, — Бокуто осторожно вклинивается в разговор, надеясь, что не перебил, — а сейчас вам сколько? 

— Тридцать один. — Парень смотрит как-то странно, непонимающе, и продолжает:

— Дальше — больше. Мы начали работать в тандеме, и я потянулся к нему первым. Это казалось настолько правильным — хотя мы не были парой и отношений как таковых не имели. И я только сейчас понимаю, что он мне открыл только своё тело, но никогда не рассказывал, о чём думает, что чувствует, — не делился ничем. А тогда я этого не видел. 

Он умолк, отводя глаза в сторону. Бокуто тоже молчал, боясь прервать или испортить момент, боялся разрушить хрупкое доверие, которое зарождалось между ними.

— Однажды нам пришло письмо из Голливуда. Его заметили и предложили роль: второй план в одном из ремейков знаменитой ленты, но он был счастлив. Агентство обсудило детали, мы дали согласие, и после того, как всё было утверждено, улетели в Америку. Он убивался на съёмках, по вечерам успевал пить с коллегами, тогда же впервые попробовал наркотики… Умолял его остановиться, но ни в какую. Однажды утром, выходя из спальни в гостиную, я увидел на кухне незнакомца, с которым он мило беседовал за чашкой кофе. Спросил, кто это, и мне ответили: «Мой новый менеджер. А это, — он взял со столика тонкий конверт и помахал им в воздухе, — твой билет в Японию. Ты уволен».

Парня пробирает лёгкая дрожь; он ёжится на ветру и суёт руки поглубже в карманы, стараясь поспевать за широкими шагами Бокуто. 

— Знаете, я тогда чуть с ума не сошёл. Устроил скандал, как последняя истеричка, разбил всю посуду в съёмном доме, разорвал билет и так и не улетел домой. Еле уговорили соседей не вызывать полицию. Хотя лучше бы улетел. — Уголки его губ дёргаются в нервной усмешке, и он рассказывает дальше: — меня выставили за двери вместе с вещами, но я ещё неделю дежурил под окнами дома, надеясь его увидеть. В какой-то момент, увидев меня, он начал плотно задёргивать шторы. 

— В Америку за мной прилетел другой агент и всё-таки уговорил вернуться в Японию. Дома меня тоже не ждало ничего хорошего: в агентстве попросили написать заявление об увольнении и уйти, не поднимая скандала, но я устроил дебош. Вышло очень громко и не очень красиво. Об этом долго трубили на телеканалах и со вкусом обсасывали в жёлтой прессе. 

Он кривит лицо в грустной усмешке, вспоминая, видимо, подробности скандала. Смотреть на него такого — и страшно, и странно одновременно. Бокуто ловит себя на мысли, что рассматривает парня почти в упор. Со своим лисьим прищуром глаз и копной светло-русых волос он достаточно симпатичный, чтобы самому стать актёром — хотя бы сниматься в рекламах или позировать для фото, но Бокуто боится задавать вопросы, чтобы не нарушить хрупкий баланс. 

Из-за поворота показывается небольшое здание, и новый знакомый кутается в свою ветровку. 

— О, а вот и кафе! 

Они заходят внутрь, и звон колокольчика разносится по небольшому помещению. Куроо поднимает голову от чашки и ловит многозначительный взгляд Бокуто. 

— Добрый день! — Выходя из-за прилавка, он подходит к входной двери, меняя табличку на «Закрыто».— Вам чай или кофе? 

И застывает, когда парень снимает капюшон и поворачивается к нему лицом, произнося тихое: 

— Кофе. Спасибо.

— Это вы? — Куроо смотрит во все глаза, оставляя Бокуто в полнейшем замешательстве.

— Я, — отвечает тот, немного помедлив, и смотрит в ответ, щуря раскосые глаза. — Ками-сама, скажите мне, что вы не журналисты и всё это не дурацкий розыгрыш. 

Он медленно опускается на стул и упирается лбом в стол, закрывая голову руками — не слышать, не видеть, спрятаться подальше от всего и всех. 

— Коноха Акинори. — Куроо всё ещё смотрит на него, почти не отрываясь. — Скандал полуторагодичной давности. 

Бокуто начинает вспоминать. Как только он сразу не сопоставил факты и не сложил два плюс два? Парень не реагирует на, очевидно, собственное имя. Медленно, болезненно и тщательно выстраиваемое доверие катится к чертям. 

— Нет, что вы, конечно мы не журналисты. — Бокуто заходит за прилавок и ставит чайник на небольшую встроенную электроплиту. — Куроо, приди в себя! 

Голос Бокуто не звучит громко, но Куроо словно отмирает: сменяет Бокуто за прилавком, достаёт пару вазочек с печеньем и конфетами и три чашки. 

— Простите моего друга, пожалуйста, — Бокуто присаживается рядом, тянется к ветровке цвета хаки, но в последний момент одёргивает руку; да так и остаётся сидеть, сцепив их в замок. — его тогда очень зацепила ваша история. Пусть лучше сам расскажет, почему. 

Коноха слегка поворачивает голову, недоверчиво глядя сквозь отросшую светлую чёлку, и Котаро кажется, что его сканируют каким-то сверхчувствительным детектором чуши. На стол перед его носом опускается чашка с чаем, перед Конохой — чашка с кофе, и Куроо беззвучно опускается на соседний стул. 

— Бокуто прав, мне не стоило так остро на вас реагировать. — Он смотрит в чашку и усмехается коротко и грустно. — Простите пожалуйста. Я вас напугал?

— Не то чтобы я чего-то боялся. — Коноха горбится, почти утыкаясь носом в чашку. 

Они молчат. Это не та напряжённая тишина, когда нечего сказать, но очень нужно поддержать разговор. Бокуто кажется, что у этих двоих есть что-то общее: едва уловимое, незаметное для глаз посторонних. 

— Мне правда понятна ваша история и ваше состояние. — Тецуро продолжает глядеть в свою чашку, и у Котаро появляется ещё один повод для беспокойства. — У меня тоже был любимый человек, который отвернулся от меня. 

Коноха слегка оживает, слыша эти слова, и даже мимолётно смотрит на Куроо, тут же отводя взгляд. 

— Я тогда в аспирантуре учился, на факультете астрофизики. Вся семья у нас такая: исследователи, учёные… Мать с отцом — бывшие преподаватели, заведовали лабораторией при университете, старшая сестра получила учёную степень и начала преподавать там же. Я поступил в другой вуз — просто чтобы не было разговоров о том, что они тянут своего ребёнка. Всего добивался сам: зачёты, экзамены, курсовые работы; научные статьи печатались в известных журналах. Всё было хорошо ровно до того момента, пока одна из преподавательниц не начала намекать на секс. Она симпатичная была, молодая — наверное, любой бы согласился, не раздумывая, даже несмотря на то, что замужняя. А я, как последний дурак, до дрожи в коленках любил свою сестру. Давно, и не по-братски. 

Акинори мелко вздрагивает и поднимает на него глаза. Куроо, словно ничего не видя и не слыша, продолжает: 

— Я отказал ей, конечно. И вот тогда начались проблемы: плохие оценки по совершенно разным предметам, контрольные и тесты с минимальными баллами. Я не понимал, что происходит, пока однажды не поймал взглядом ухмылку Накамуры-сенсей. Во время сессии начался настоящий ад: худшие результаты из всей группы по всем предметам, недобор по баллам — и я в списках на отчисление. На столе декана подписанный приказ; родители качают головой: «Ты позор для семьи. Нам не нужен такой сын». Но хуже всего — её глаза. Она посмотрела на меня всего раз — когда я, собрав вещи, уезжал в Мияги к бабушке с дедушкой. Вот знаете, бывают взгляды, которыми бьют? Она меня тогда уничтожила. Я дезинтегрировал.

Бокуто знает эту историю как свою собственную. Но каждый раз, когда Куроо её рассказывает, она пробирает до дрожи, словно впервые. Вот и сейчас он ёжится, хотя все окна и двери закрыты. И наконец понимает, что у этих двоих общего. 

Они не смирились. Ни один, ни второй. 

— Вы тоже хотели покончить с собой, — едва слышно говорит Коноха.

— Хотел, конечно. Пару месяцев запоя — и я приехал сюда, — продолжает Тецуро, глядя куда-то за окно. — Дайте угадаю: вы сидели на самой высокой точке скал, да? Десять лет назад Бокуто поймал меня там же. 

— Ну как поймал… за руку успел схватить, — вклинивается тот. — Еле вытащил. Он кричал на меня, ревел, бросался с кулаками.

— Было дело, — улыбается Куроо, наверное, вспоминая тот день, — а потом он помог мне подняться на ноги и выкарабкаться. И знаешь что? Я чертовски ему благодарен. И раз выбрался я — ты сможешь тоже. 

— Хочешь, покажем кое-что? — Бокуто уходит в подсобку, приносит большой пакет и кладёт на стол. 

Коноха открывает и тут же застывает от увиденного: внутри десятки мотков верёвок, перочинные ножи, бутылочки с ядами, снотворным, сильнейшими транквилизаторами, лезвия. Их так много, что не верится. 

— Есть чем пополнить коллекцию? — Куроо смотрит на него внимательно; тот, тушуясь, достаёт из внутреннего кармана верёвку и кладёт её в пакет.

— О, смотри, а вот моя.— Тецуро достаёт обрез альпинистского каната.— Обветшала немного. 

Ещё час проходит в разговорах; Бокуто старается не вмешиваться, наблюдает, как они поладилиБокуто знает эту историю как свою собственную. Но каждый раз, когда Куроо её рассказывает, она пробирает до дрожи, словно впервые.. Первичная посильная помощь оказана. Коноха оставляет им свой номер телефона на бумажке, и просит номер Куроо — мало ли, вдруг захочется поговорить? 

— Ты правда не обидишься? — переспрашивает Котаро, обнимает на прощание, заглядывает в глаза и ищет ответа — но находит лишь мягкое спокойствие. Что ж, всё лучше, чем ничего. 

Когда его увозит полиция, они ещё долго стоят на пороге кафе, глядя вслед серебристой Хонде. Теперь о нём позаботятся квалифицированные специалисты и остаётся только надеяться, что больше он к таким мыслям не вернëтся.

*** 

В кафе пусто: чем ближе к зиме, тем меньше туристов и посетителей, а значит — и клиентов почти нет. Старенький телевизор включен скорее просто для того, чтобы разбавить тишину. 

— Ты не звонил, не писал Конохе? Как он там? — Бокуто пьёт свой чай, глядя в сторону скал. — Уже месяц прошёл.

— Нет, а стоило бы. — Куроо привычно стоит за прилавком. Тянется к телефону, собираясь набрать давно сохранённый номер. 

«Мы прерываем эфир, чтобы сделать экстренное сообщение...» 

— Сделай погромче, — просит Бокуто, и Куроо клацает пультом. 

«...Коноха Акинори, скандально известный бывший менеджер знаменитого актёра Дайшо Сугуру, выпал из окна девятого этажа клиники при университете Кэйо. Предварительная версия — самоубийство, расследование продолжается...» 


End file.
